Between three and ten million people in the United States suffer from chronic sinusitis. Chronic sinusitis is the persistent inflammation of the paranasal sinus lining. The inflammation can obstruct normal mucosal flow and can lead to infection, nasal congestion, facial pressure, headache, fever, fatigue, and other symptoms that severely impair quality of life. Though topical steroid or antibiotic delivery and saline irrigation are known to improve the symptoms of chronic sinusitis, current delivery methods largely fail to reach affected areas.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an implant and a corresponding external drug delivery component to deliver medication directly to the sinuses.